Harry Potter and the technophile
by australianfanfic
Summary: This is a story about a Harry that's a technophile/genius from a very young age. Watch as he takes on the Wizarding World with advanced technology and makes a few friends along the way. This is only a tester chapter for starters. Please give it a review and tell me what you think of the concept. In this story Harry's family is alive and well. This is only a test chapter.


A/N: It without saying that this story will be set 10 later meaning Harry was born 10 years later and everything else will be moved back 10 years.

Hi, my name is Harry Potter as I'm sure you already know. I live in the small town called Little Valley, Oxford. I was placed here when I was younger due to my parents disappearing. The Police couldn't trace them. The only thing they found out is that I am the son of Lilly and James Potter but that doesn't matter. They aren't my parents anymore, Petunia and Vernon Dursley are my parents. They raised me from a young age, fed and clothed the orphan placed in their care. They treated me like their own son. I was best friends with my cousin and his gang and everything. My adoptive parents decided that moving overseas, away from Albus Dumbledore was the best option, so we moved to New Zealand. Too far away for any in the Wizarding world to track.

We all loved life there. From a young age both Dudley and I were natural geniuses. We both had very high IQ's due in part to our Eidetic memories and drive to learn. Due to this I flowered under their care whilst making sure that Dudley was up to par, we were in high school by the age of 5. We both had doctoral degrees by the age of 8. The only option for us then was completing more degrees and for that I had to move back to the UK. More specifically Oxford. Two more doctoral degrees later (One in Computer Science and the rest in Science/Biology) was when I turned 11 that everything changed. I learned that magic exists.

Chapter 1

It was 31st July 2001, and all was going well in morning. I was helping my mother (well adoptive mother) make breakfast in preparation for the big birthday ahead. We were going to New York for the weekend on my fathers (again, adoptive) company Jet, as a birthday present for me.

"Harry dear, can you fetch the post?" My mother pleaded while balancing about a thousand things at once.

"No problem" I responded as a chair scraping against the floor sounded throughout the kitchen.

When I reached the door, I bent down to get the post when I noticed something unusual. An actual envelope made from parchment. Like, no one uses parchment these days. Hell, people barely even use paper never mind parchment. It was addressed to me. I strolled back to the kitchen with a very amused face before placing the mail in front of my father and slowly sitting back down to open my mail. Now no-one batted an eyelid at this scene because I always receive mail due to some of the older professor's lack of knowledge on Computing. I carefully broke the wax seal and laid the letter flat on the table. It read as following:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A loud and almost disturbing laugh sounded throughout the pristine and clinically white kitchen drawing wide-eye looks from all the other occupants.

"Damn, I thought you'd finally cracked" Dudley joked upon seeing what I had in my hands.

Mum and Dads reactions were vastly different. They raised me and all the other things, so I trusted them without reason. When they requested that I talk with them after breakfast I thought nothing of it.

"Harry, you're a wizard just like your parents." Vernon told me with a serious look. Another loud and disturbing laugh sounded throughout the house.

"Magic doesn't exist dad! You know that" I responded after seeing their still serious faces upon thinking this was just a practical joke.

"I'm sorry son, you are a wizard. Your parents were Wizard/Witch as well." Petunia responded with a pleading look whilst pointing to the letter.

"No" I told them simply. It was against everything I had ever learned. I couldn't be a wizard as it was against every law of science I had ever learned.

My father started to turn purple, a good indicator that he was very angry. Mum held out a placating hand and went further by saying "How about we show you instead, today?"

I looked at them like they'd grown 2 heads, exasperated I responded "Sure, if it ends this childish practical joke, Why not? May I be excused? I have an experiment planned for the next two hours. "

Mother eyed Father and a silent word is passed between them before looking back to me and saying, "Yes but at 12 sharp we're going to London so make sure you're ready" Father ordered.

I rose from my chair and happily skipped out to the basement thinking the joke over. Little did I know the "Joke" was far from over. It was only beginning.

A/N: This is just a test chapter for any reviewers to let me know what they think of the concept. The story will be 10 years further along than in canon and might be a crossover in future. The real version will be far more detailed and planned out.


End file.
